cool_and_newfandomcom-20200213-history
Sound
Cool and New Web Comic features several sound pages, similar to Homestuck, generally with some corrupted version of the S symbol before it. o has set up a credets page for this and other outside work he's used. Cool and New Music Team The Cool and New Music Team, or CANMT, is a group of fans officially approved of by o to create music albums, who sometimes will even directly contribute. Their bandcamp page can be found here. These albums are all given an absurdly high price, but a free download is available in the description. New releases are streamed on the Homestuck Community Stream. Created on June 18, 2016, the CaNMT team was put together by people on the Homestuck Discord and subreddit. As a fan project, these songs are generally not canonical, although several have been used by o later on. The work that has been produced has been quite varied though, often not even relating to CaNWC at all, or even to Homestuck ''for that matter, instead just opting for musical experimentation. Or just shitposting midi versions of meme songs. One or the other. Much of the fanart for CaNWC is also used as album or song covers. '''Canon Songs' These tracks have either been used in CaNWC ''in some way, or were made by o himself. '''Fighting Spirit' Used in {severy one; enter]] · '''By UWBW * Fighting Spirit '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Lots of screaming. A version of this was used in (S) AAAAAAAAAAAAA as the screams of AR. · '''By o * * * * * '''Hecka Jef Sonb Despite the name, this was used in [S FIGHT EACH OTHe for the "battle" between Rose Lalonde and Jack Noir. · '''By o * '''Tick '''and '''Tock Two songs meant to be played together. Used in hecka Jef and is strongly associated with him as a character. · '''By Cryptanark * * * '''How Do I Live (Bunny Back in the Box Version) Like in Homestuck, this is played during the ectobiology process in the video [S) bunnie time? This is all referencing the movie Con Air. · '''By Michael Bowman * '''Transcend (Oregenial) Played during the credits of [S) bunnie time? · '''By Tirantbacon * '''H An unused song, this appears to be referencing Andrew Hussie, and notably ends with Jhon getting shot. References "Overture (Canon Edit)" by Clark Powell and Toby Fox, "English" by Toby Fox, and "Showtime" by Malcolm Brown. · '''By o * '''Fresh Jimmy's Fresh Beatz Used in the greatest flash ever created. · '''By wheals * '''CONFERANCE CALL ~~LAST CONTACT~~ Used during coallesce during the start of the Wreckining. · '''By JohnJRenns * '''Madame Controversielle A song dedicated to Vrasky and used during >> · '''By cookiefonster * '''Tycoonan Jungle Used during ACT 4 < · '''By cookiefonster * '''1x SHOWDOWN COMBO Used during tiptoes (S) · '''By Cryptanark * '''Corrupted Collision Used during hecka jef 2: FIGHT EACH OTHe (for real this time( · '''By sylvarn * '''Rozepiano Used during roze mental breakdown · '''By nights * '''Nakkin' Ned's Nice Naks Used during S[AD TIMMY, the "naks" coming from the consorts of LODAD. · '''By interrobang, No Funny Name, cookiefonster, Cerulean, ostrichlittledungeon, Viridian, WHATISLOSTINTHEMINES, GoomFloops, PizzaGremlin, Makin, underscore, Cryptanark, and JohnJRenns * Category:Concepts '''The Fixed Clock Used during S! VERTICLE MOVEMENTS · '''By dragonChaser * Category:Concepts '''Downwards Used during S! VERTICLE MOVEMENTS · '''By StarlightCalliope * Category:Concepts '''Slamdown Used during S! VERTICLE MOVEMENTS · '''By Noisemaker * Category:Concepts '''sweet gains and hellish jhon Used during S! VERTICLE MOVEMENTS · '''By Cerulean * Category:Concepts '''Aggrievanescence Used during S! VERTICLE MOVEMENTS · '''By Cerulean * Category:Concepts '''Scratching Consequences Used during S! VERTICLE MOVEMENTS as Doc Scratch reveals Andrew Hussie · 'By dragonChaser * Category:Concepts '(Not a) Beefucker Used during S! VERTICLE MOVEMENTS as Dabe comes to grip with his punishment · '''By Griffington * Category:Concepts '''End of the world Used during S! VERTICLE MOVEMENTS · '''By Cerulean * Category:Concepts '''A Basketball Calamity Used when the Billards Maniak entered the Froge temple. · '''By sylvarn * Category:Concepts '''F∞ クライミング『CLIMBING』 Used when Terexi Pypes is killing fantrolls. · '''By SplitSuns * '''Licord Remix Used when Vrasky punishes Terexi for being naughty. · '''By Xoro * '''DOCTORAL REPLICOLLISION ~~FINAL EXAM~~ Used while Jhon eats a lot of hamcakes. '''· '''Medley managed by Cryptanark; Track by WHATISLOSTINTHEMINES, FriendlyCoy, and Viridian *